


Run Boy Run

by Winterling42



Series: I am also a We [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterling42/pseuds/Winterling42
Summary: Beau is starting to think that maybe she's not just hallucinating.....
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast
Series: I am also a We [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427866
Kudos: 46





	Run Boy Run

**Author's Note:**

> as always please be aware that these are posted WILDLY out of order

Beau was feeling...itchy. Chengdu was a big city, the biggest she’d been in since she ran away from the monastery. She caught herself looking over her shoulder too often, glancing down at the hostel address in her phone like it would change or disappear. And on top of that, her head was  _ killing  _ her. 

There was a man walking next to her. He hadn’t been there a second ago, he hadn’t just fallen into step with her. He’d just...appeared, so suddenly that Beau missed a step and fell over flat fucking ground. (She turned the fall into a roll and bounced back to her feet so smoothly that some shocked tourist started applauding.) Beau grimaced and spun back to look at her shadow, now about six feet behind her with his hands tucked into his pockets. 

“Alright,” she said, crossing her arms and glaring. “Who the fuck are you supposed to be?” 

Skinny White Dude (tm) stared back at her like a deer in headlights, his shoulders hunched up around his ears. She couldn’t make out much of his expression, hidden behind a thick beard that had  _ probably _ been trimmed in the last year or so. “Sorry, sorry,” he said, raising his hands like he was calming an animal. Beau continued to glare at him. “My name is Caleb, eh, Widogast.” 

Beau waited a second, but he just...stood there. “Cool,” she says drily. “Cool story bro. Are you just gonna...follow me around now, or what?”

Caleb glanced behind him, absently rubbing at one arm. “No. No, I—where are we? Please.” There was something about how he said it,  _ please _ , like he was so disconnected from basic geography that he had to beg. 

“We’re in Chengdu. You know, Sichuan province capital? China? Asia? Any of these ringing any bells?” 

“Ah. Some, yes.” Widogast wrapped his arms around himself, looking like he wanted to shiver despite the humid summer heat. “I’m sorry, I did not catch your name?” 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Beau.” The prickly feeling of anxiety and paranoia hadn’t gone away, and was in fact stronger now, looking at him. This weirdo in his knee-length lined coat in the middle of summer, looking at her like she was about to hit him. 

And she could feel, maybe, that some of that anxiety was coming from  _ him _ , not her. So she spun on her heels and started off again down the sidewalk, walking maybe a little faster than usual. The whole thing unsettled her, put her hackles up. She was already on edge, getting to the shitty hotel she’d found on the train here. The internet told her it was some kind of tea house, which sounded like the perfect place to lay low and avoid attention. 

The actual address turned out to be a restaurant inside of a larger skyscraper. And the  _ whole time _ she was walking, she could feel her white shadow behind her. Lurking. “Can I  _ help _ you with something?” she snapped, on the street just outside. 

This time, when she turned to look at him, he was looking back. “Can I help  _ you _ , Beau?” he asked, just as sharp. “Is there a reason you do not like where you are going when it is—” he looks over her shoulder—”A tea shop?” 

“No!” She put the phone back in her pocket, shrugging even as she crossed her arms. “It’s no big deal. I come here all the time. And I asked you first!” 

“Well, I am always in need of help, ja. You may have noticed...” Caleb gestured broadly at his entire body. “But I did not mean to be here, you know.” 

Beau just looked at him. “Is there somewhere  _ else _ you would be?” 

Caleb quirked a smile and waved his hand again, this time indicating the street around them. And again, between one blink and the next, Beau was...somewhere else. Not just somewhere else, but standing  _ next _ to Caleb instead of across from him. Looking out over a very different street, much narrower, made of dirty brick instead of concrete and glass. And it  _ was _ cold here, the sun just hitting the western side of the street. Beau spun in a slow circle, waiting for the city to come back into focus. For everything to make sense again. 

But it didn’t, and when she came to rest Caleb was still watching her, still smiling. “What the  _ fuck _ ,” she said, but there was no anger behind it. Despite her better judgement, there was a bubbling sense of...wonder, of fucking? Hope? “Is this  _ real _ ?” she demanded—marched up and grabbed Caleb by the collar. 

He flinched, but he was real. She could feel the grime on his coat, the warm pulse of his neck against the heel of her hand. He was real. 

She let him go. Caleb wasn’t smiling anymore, but he didn’t step away. 

“I—I don’t—” 

“You will figure it out.” Caleb turned, looking up— at the skyscraper, which definitely existed still. In the same place she’d left it. Beau turned with him, her heart beating a little too fast. “I think you are very clever, Beau.”

“Beauregard,” she muttered, only pretending to be sullen. “My name’s Beauregard Lionett.” And apparently magic was fucking real now. Fuck. 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr at [critical-ramblings](https://www.critical-ramblings.tumblr.com)!


End file.
